


Dream Sweet Dreams (a Baby Hunt story)

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Baby, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Newborn, Newborn Children, Parenthood, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Thomas wakes to his daughter crying and quickly goes to soothe her before the newborn wakes her tired mother.
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Dream Sweet Dreams (a Baby Hunt story)

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“Aaowhh,” Felicity cried, fidgeting as her father lifted her gently out of her crib; he took extra care not to stir her brother.

“Shhh, I’ve got you,” Thomas comforted the newborn, rocking her safely in his arms as he moved to turn down the baby monitor. Her little arms flailed out in search of something else. “I know you want mommy, but mommy needs sleep, too.”

He reached for a clean pacifier hoping to appease her but she just turned her head. A loud wail escaped her lips. “Shh, I’ve got you,” he repeated as he checked her diaper, even though he recognized her hunger cry. “It’s not time to eat again, my love.”

He shifted her in his arms, tenderly massaging her back. He held her closely letting his warmth soothe her. “Now it’s time to say good night. Good night, sleep tight. Now the sun turns out his light. Good night, sleep tight.” 

Her crying softened as she listened to her father sing over her. Her grasping hands latched on to his finger, wrapping perfectly around it. 

Wiping her tears and runny nose, he continued, “Dream sweet dreams for me. Dream sweet dreams for you. Close your eyes and I’ll close mine.” 

Her eyelids began drooping heavily, her mouth opening softly as she yawned. He took the opportunity to offer her the pacifier again, which she began sucking on immediately. 

“Now the moon begins to shine. Good night, sleep tight,” he sang as her tiny face nuzzled against him. Her cries subsiding to soft little coos. “Dream sweet dreams for me. Dream sweet dreams for you. Close your eyes and I’ll close mine...”

His lips rested on her forehead, his eyes fluttering closed as he listened to her quiet, steady breathing. “Sweet dreams only, my precious girl. Good night.”


End file.
